


Study Night

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Rose love to study, but Albus disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Dedicated to my friend, Cam. She recently volunteered to do some beta work for me, but time conspired against us. I ended up having to submit the fic before getting back from her. Thank you, Cam, for any work you put into it!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy loved to study. Sometimes he thought that the Sorting Hat had put him in the wrong house. He would have made a great Ravenclaw.

Rose Maria Weasley loved to study. She had always known that she would be in Ravenclaw. Her whole family had known it would be that way.

Albus Severus Potter hated to study. He didn’t see the point of it. He did well enough in all his courses, so why spend all of his free time with his nose in a book? He would have made a horrible Ravenclaw.

Currently, the three best friends were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was generally accepted that since Rose was a Weasley she had the right to be there. Scorpius and Albus were seated on one of the couches near the fireplace. Rose sat in a nearby chair. All three had books in heir laps, reading quietly to themselves.

Albus sighed and shut his book, “I hate studying.”

“We know,” his two friends stated automatically, and in unison. Albus frowned when neither of them looked up.

Albus sighed again, and watched the flames in the fireplace jumping about. After a few moments he yawned, suddenly very tired. He laid his head on Scorpius’s shoulder and less than a minute he was snoring softly.

Scorpius turned his head slightly to look at the brunette and smiled, the brunette looked so peaceful. “He fell asleep,” the blonde said matter-of-factly to Rose.

Rose nodded, not even pausing in her reading of her Potions textbook. Scorpius patted Albus’s messy mop of hair, whispered, “Night Al,” and continued studying.


End file.
